The Music from Within
by Totally Team Derek Hale
Summary: Tori McCall has moved back to Beacon Hills after being taken away by her father after her parents' divorce. She's come back to the people who've mattered most her family and friends and most importantly her best friend Isaac. What she doesn't know is what she has stepped into with everything that has been going on. How will she deal with it? Will she accept it? This summary sucks!


(Tori POV)

I stood and waited for my mother to pick me up from the airport. To say that I was nervous was the understatement of the century. It had been a long time since I've seen my mother. Unfortunately my father got custody of me when my parents got divorced. He did everything in his power to make sure that I never saw her again. No he's getting married and the woman that's he's marrying doesn't like me; as a result my father put me on the first flight to Beacon Hills.

I was so anxious to see my mom again. I was also anxious to see my other family and friends again. Like my cousin Scott and Aunt Melissa and Stiles aka my sunshine. I was even anxious to see Jackson and Lydia even though I wasn't the best of friends with them, I still couldn't wait to see them as much and anyone else. Most of all I couldn't wait to see Isaac. He was my best friend and we lived next door to each other before I moved to Washington with my dad. We were inseparable and our parents seemed to think that we were joined at the hip. There were many nights when I would climb up the tree that was right next to his bedroom window and would sleep in his room when I heard my parents arguing. It was hard to leave him and all that I knew behind because I knew that when I left that I would miss him the most.

"Tori!" A voice busted through my thoughts. I looked up and saw my mother standing in front of me, grinning from ear to ear.

She looked so beautiful, just like I remembered her. Her long brown hair fell across her shoulders and blew in the wind. Her coffee colored skin, her big brown eyes. People said that we looked a little like each other even though I was a few shades lighter than her.

Seeing her brought tears to my eyes, knowing that I was never able to see her it speak to her killed me and in this moment all of my emotions hit me like a tidal wave.

"Mommy," I said. My voice cracked and tears were spilling down my cheeks. I dropped my bags, ran the short distance and embraced my mother a hug do tight that I thought I might break her in half.

We stood there for what seemed like hours until we finally decided to pull away from each other. Mom's eyes were red and puffy as I'm sure mine were as well.

"I've missed you so much," I said. "I hate dad for keeping me away from you."

"I've missed you too," she said back. "It killed me, not being with you. I never got to watch my baby grow up and turn into this, such a beautiful young lady. I wish that I would have fought a little harder so that I could get you back."

"There's no time like the present," I assured. "And we have a lot of catching up to do. I know that you fought to get me back, dad kept talking about it to his fiancée."

I'd secretly listen to the conversations that my dad and Tanya - his fiancée - would have about my mother calling and fighting to see me and have custody of me. He'd always say that there was no chance in hell that she would be getting me back. But when dad proposed to Tanya she said that she would marry him on one condition and that would be to send me back to my mother seeing as she didn't like children.

"Well it doesn't matter now because I've got you back and I am never giving you up. I promise."

I embraced her in one last hug and we grabbed my bags and headed to her car.

* * *

As we drove to the house we caught up about almost everything that was happening in our lives like jobs, people, and houses. She told me that there have been a lot of animal attacks and that there was an attack at Beacon Hills High. She said that Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, and a girl named Allison Argent were in the school. She only knew that because Aunt Melissa told her. She said that Derek Hale was accused of the murders that were going on, but he was exonerated because there wasn't enough evidence.

I told her about my life in Washington and how much I liked it there. I told her about my love for fixing cars and music. I mentioned that I would go to different cafés or bars and play my guitar and sing. I loved singing and writing songs more than anything and I might want to make a career out of it. And she encouraged me to do so and said that I might have to sing something for her.

By the time we finished talking, we were pulling into the driveway.

"Welcome home Tori," Mom said smiled.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and quickly got out of the car and stood in front of the house. It looked exactly how I remembered it. The house was painted with a soft almond tint as were the doors. The porch swing swung slightly as the wind blew and there were plants lining the windowsill.

"Wow," I said amazed.

"Is it how you remembered it?" mom asked.

"Exactly," I replied.

"Well everything is the same except for your room. I made it up so it wouldn't look like a 10-year-old's room."

I smiled. "Let's go check it out," I said grabbing one of my bags and my guitar, walked to the front door, and waited for my mom to unlock it.

She came and unlocked the door and led the way in. I walked into the house and looked around. Everything looked exactly the same, with a few minor changes of course. Like the living room, pastel blue walls with the chocolate colored couch and glass coffee table. The dining room was painted red and the wooden table sat in the middle of the room. I remember having dinner at this table with family and friends, doing school projects in here, just being here and enjoying being home and then I remembered my parents telling me that they were getting a divorce and that I was going to live with my dad in Washington.

I quickly brought myself out of those thoughts. That was in the past and this is the present.

With a sigh, I brought my things upstairs and turned left, waking to the end of the hallway towards my room. I opened the door and stepped in.

I gasped at the sight of my room; it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. The walls were painted teal and sea shells hung from a clear wire above my bed, to give the room an ocean feel. There was a work desk and it had pencils, pens, notebooks, folders and other supplies. The dresser was painted white with blue trimming and was decorated with seashells also. I took a deep breath and let it out as I peered through the window and looked at the room across from it.

It was Isaac's room and from what I could see it looked like the room was somewhat the same as it was before I left. My heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Isaac again. I was just so happy that I was going to have my best friend back. And to be honest, I did have a bit of a crush on him when we were kids. When I moved, I thought that nothing would ever be the same without him. I just couldn't wait t see him so this space in my chest could be filled again.

"Tori!" I heard my mom call.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I saw that she was in the living room.

"Yes?"

"How do you like your room?"

"I love it! Thank you so much!" I ran to hug her. She hugged me back.

"I'm glad you like it."

I let her go and sat next to her on the couch and sighed.

"I know that you'd probably like to have some time with me before you go to school but, the receptionist said that you should go on Monday before midterms start."

"I'm fine with going to school Monday. That just means that we can spend the weekend together."

"I'm looking forward to it. And we could see Scott and Melissa if you want to today."

My heart filled with joy. "I can't wait to see them. But I just want to see a couple of people first."

"Okay just be ready in an hour."

"I will I promise," I said as I got off of the couch and walked to the front door. I opened it and walked out of the house. I stood on the porch looking back and forth from Jackson to Isaac's house debating on which one I should go to first. Then I just decided that I'd visit Jackson for a few minutes and then I'd have more time with Isaac.

I walked across the street to the big mansion-like house and headed up the steps and to the porch. I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes, the door opened. A woman with blonde hair stood at the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hi, Mrs. Whittemore, I'm Tori McCall. I was a friend on Jackson's but I uh moved to Washington when my parents got divorced I was just –"

"I remember you," she interrupted with a smile. "Little Tori, Jackson's in his room, I'll take you to see him. Come on in."

"Thank you," I said as I walked into the house. As we walked through it I looked around and saw that the house hadn't really changed much in all these years.

"Your house is as beautiful as always," I commented.

"Thank you. So how have you been? How's your father?"

"I've been great and my dad is great too. He's getting married soon."

"That's wonderful," she said as she led me toward the steps. "Tell him I said congratulations."

'_If his fiancée will even let me talk to him'_ I thought.

"Will do."

We walked up the steps and down the hallway to the first door on the left that was closed. She knocked three times.

"Jackson. Honey you have a visitor."

I heard a grunt from the other side of the door, and then it opened.

Jackson didn't look the same as he did when we were kids. He was a lot taller and the boyish features in his face and he had high cheekbones. He was definitely more attractive than he was in the fifth grade but I could tell by the scowl on his face that he was still the jerk he was in fifth grade.

"Who is this?" he asked with an attitude.

"Guess," I said, mocking his attitude.

"Look Blondie, I don't have time for the guessing game. So cut to the chase so I can get back to work."

"Jackson," Mrs. Whittemore hissed.

"What? She's playing games and I don't have time for it."

"Come on Jackson," I said. "You really don't remember me? It's Tori!"

"Tori…"

"McCall. Tori McCall, come on I live across the street from you."

He searched my face for a moment and then smiled. Then suddenly he engulfed me in a big hug, lifting my feet off the ground. I laughed and put my hands on his shoulders signaling for him to put me down. He did so and let me go.

"Come in," he said as he escorted me into his bedroom, thanked his mom and closed the door. For some reason I felt slightly uncomfortable. But I pushed that feeling away.

"So," I started. "How've you been?"

"I've been good," he said as he sat on his bed. He patted a space next to him and I sat down. "What about you?"

"I've been great," I said, looking at him. "My dad's getting married; I've been singing a lot and writing songs…"

"You sing?"

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah I do."

"Are you any good?"

"I'd like to think that I am," I said with a chuckle.

"Okay," he said as he turned to face me.

"What?"

"Let's hear it."

I blew out a gust of air. "Oh, no, no, no not here."

"Come on," he begged.

"Nope," I said as I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe you will someday. Sometimes I take my guitar and play on the porch; you'd probably catch me then."

He looked at me for a while and I was inwardly begging for him to let it go.

"Alright, I'm holding you to it."

"I know you are." Jackson had a hard time of letting things go. Once he was on a mission to figure something out, he wouldn't stop until he did. Talk about too legit to quit.

"So tell me about yourself, what have you been up too?"

He told me everything about himself and I do mean _everything_ including his being captain of the lacrosse team and that he had gotten together with Lydia in middle school but they broke up a few weeks ago.

"How is Lydia anyway?" I asked.

He froze. "She's…in the hospital."

My eyes went wide. "What happened?!"

"She was attacked by an animal on the night of the winter formal. I found her in the field and rushed her to the hospital."

I shook my head. "Is she okay?" I asked.

"As far as I know, she woke up and she's fine."

I let out a sigh of relief. "What do you mean 'as far as you know'?"

"Lydia and I didn't exactly break up on good terms. It was more like I told her she was dead weight and dumped her." I stared at him for a while. His face showed no remorse. Typical Jackson.

"Jesus Christ, dude."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was for the best."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah right, the best.

I looked at my watched and saw that 20 minutes had gone by. I sighed thinking that if I didn't get out of here soon, I wouldn't have enough time with Isaac. I stood up and looked at Jackson.

"I have to go," I said. "My mom said that we were going to go see my aunt and Scott."

I could tell that he was the slightest bit irritated that I had to leave. But I didn't really care.

"Fine," he said. "I'll show you out."

He got up off of the bed and walked to the door. He opened it and I walked through, stepping into the hallway. We walked down the hallway and went down the stairs, leading to the living room, where Mrs. Whittemore was sitting, reading a magazine with her legs crossed and lips pursed as she was reading an article.

"Mom, Tori's gonna head off now," Jackson said in an agitated tone.

She looked up from the magazine and smiled.

"I was nice seeing you again Mrs. Whittemore," I said politely.

"As it was you Tori. You're welcome to visit at any time."

"Thank you."

She gave me a small smile and returned to her magazine. Jackson gave my arm a slight tug as he led me out of the living room and to the front door. When we got there, it seemed as if he was trying to block the doorway so I couldn't get out.

"So," he started cockily with a sly smirk. "Will you be stopping by anytime soon?"

I shrugged. "It depends on when I have free time, but I'll be sure to visit every now and then. Plus I'll still see you in school so."

He gave me a look that said 'are you really gonna use that line on me?' Then he just shook his head and sighed, opening the door for me.

"It was nice seeing you Jackson," I said.

"I know," he said. I suppressed an eye roll.

I nodded and walked out of the door and onto the front porch. As I walked down the steps, I could hear the door slam behind me. I rolled my eyes. Jackson is still as short tempered as he always was.

I walked across the street and straight to Isaac's house. I couldn't contain my excitement. Just the thought of seeing him made me happy. As I walked onto the porch I couldn't help this eerie feeling that I got. It felt like something was wrong. I shook my head of those thoughts and waited for someone to open the door. I winced as I heard muffled cursing and the aggressiveness of the person's approach toward the door. I backed an inch away from the door as the sound got closer.

Suddenly the door opened and before me I saw Isaac's dad. He had the look of exhaustion and irritation written all over his face. He looked, of course, older than he did before I left. But his features were still the same.

"Hi Mr. Lahey," I started.

"We don't want any," he said as he started to close the door, but I jammed my foot in between to stop it from closing.

"I don't think you understand; I'm not trying to sell you anything."

"Then what do you want?"

"It's me, Tori McCall. I just moved back and I…"

"Is that supposed to mean anything to me?"

I sighed, getting annoyed with his attitude. "I'm your son's best friend."

He let out a humorless laugh. "My son has no friends. No if you move your foot out of the way, I have better things to do than to entertain such foolishness."

I just stared at him for a good minute, and then removed my foot from the door before it was slammed in my face.

* * *

So... I wrote another story... And I know that I have been neglecting my others and for that I'm really sorry it's just that school has gotten the better of me and I've let all of my school work cut into my writing time. And let's be honest, that's kind of more important. But I am proud to say that I am done with school for the summer and now I have more time to write. I can't believe that I'm a senior now, it's so weird.

Anyway... I've had this story in my head for a long time and I really wanted to out it down on paper and try to see how this story would play out. I already have so many ideas for this story and I hope that you all like it.

PS the 3rd chapter of The Arrangement is coming really soon for those who are waiting for a update and for those who haven't read it yet, go check it out!

Alright I'm gonna stop talking now cause you're probably annoyed with me so... yeah. Have a great day!

~Totally Team Derek Hale


End file.
